Wingman
|Next = }} Wingman is the seventh episode of the first season of . It aired on March 7, 2016. Summary In attempt to find the contents of his stolen container, Lucifer enlists the help of an unlikely ally. Meanwhile, Chloe digs deeper into the Palmetto case, uncovering a lead that might finally expose the truth. Plot At Lux, Maze beckons a man to come upstairs and join her in the private pool and unexpectedly keeps his head underwater for a while before Lucifer arrives, called him Sergei Bok and interrogates him about his stolen wings, he says he knows nothing about them, and Lucifer ponders whether they are going at it wrong as he is the fifth person they've interrogated. At the precinct, Dan tries to convince Chloe Decker to close her investigation on Malcolm, as his wife is about to pull the plug. Lucifer sneaks up on Chloe while she's studying the case at home. They swap simple advice on what to do regarding their cases. Lucifer takes Chloe’s advice on getting a fresh pair of eyes working his case, which comes in the form of his brother Amenadiel. Unfortunately Lucifer’s brother, despite being shocked his wings are lost somewhere amount the humans, wasn’t exactly looking to help the man who left him in control of Hell. This pushes Lucifer to return to Chloe for her help, even thought she laughs at the notion of his missing wings – which turns into him helping her with case alongside Dan. Chloe reconstructs the scene of the shooting but couldn't make a breakthrough. Dan was surprised when he was notified that Chloe did, indeed, put out an APB for angel wings. The FBI got a hit; the wings are to be auctioned, along with some other Christianity-related "antiques". Lucifer, joined by Amenadiel, gets into the auction after Lucifer flaunts his mysterious coin. Dan brings Chloe to see Malcolm and his family. His wife is very upset to see her there and tells her to leave. The auction host, Carmen Grant, is excited at the prospect of auctioning the coin after an expert's report, but Lucifer told him it is not for sale. His goons draw their guns at the duo, and Amenadiel dares them to shoot. Lucifer smooths it over, saying he'll bid for the wings. Amenadiel asks why Lucifer is afraid of guns, and the latter admits he's became mortal. Amenadiel relishes in the prospect of some thug sending him back to Hell. The first item is chain links that supposedly held St. Paul. Amenadiel notes that his wrists are too thick to fit into them, and Lucifer jokes about him being the saint of honey cakes, which amuses Amenadiel. Chloe appears just in time to warn Lucifer about the FBI raid that will happen in five minutes, and is distracted as she is apparently smitten with Amenadiel. Carmen reveals Lucifer's wings, and Chloe breathlessly says they are gorgeous. FBI storms the place. Chloe spots a couple of suspicious personalities slipping away, but find that them seem to have vanished into a brick wall. Amenadiel slows down time at Lucifer's request so that his brother could get his wings before the FBI takes everyone away. However, Lucifer realizes the wings are fake. Chloe finds a secret passage and the feds go into it. Lucifer is frustrated and refuses to help Chloe further on her case, and tells Amenadiel he has to work on finding his wings alone. Lucifer tracks down Carmen calls him out on finding his wings and being so affected that he lied about them so that he could keep the real ones in his possession. This revelation ends in a terrifying confrontation where Lucifer forces Carmen to tell who tipped him off about the wings. Amenadiel then finds Lucifer on the beach. Amenadiel tries to convince Lucifer to return to Hell, only to watch as Lucifer burns his wings. It is revealed that Amenadiel was the one to tip Carmen off about the whereabouts of the wings, hoping the reminder of the wings would convince Lucifer to return to Hell. With Lucifer's wings destroyed, he can't return to Hell, forcing Amenadiel to take over. Chloe and Dan reunite to figure out who shot Malcolm, which leads them to a secret passageway with proof of an insider man from the LA police. Instead of Chloe calling anyone out, she pretends as if she is done with the case even going as far as attending Malcolm’s wake to announce it to the rest of the precinct. The others seem to buy it, with Dan being the only one with the full story. At the hospital, the doctor pulls the plug on Malcolm, only for him to briefly flatline before miraculously coming back to life. The hand on the door is revealed to be Amenadiel's. Lucifer is going to release Mazikeen from her vow to serve him, but she reaffirms her loyalty. She watches as Chloe comes in and they talk enigmatically about their cases; she reveals a small case which holds a single feather from Lucifer's wings. Cast Main * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Kevin Rankin as Malcolm Graham * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest * Heather Tom as Mel Graham * Aiden Finn as Malcolm's son * Isiah Whitlock as Carmen * Yaroslav Poverlo as Nikolas * Anil Rama as Agent Pitts * Hal Ozsan as Sergei * Ash Lee as Klause * Lochlyn Munro as Anthony Paolucci Gallery 107 Lucifer Amenadiel arguing.jpg 107 Lucifer Chloe at auction.jpg 107 Amenadiel Lucifer Chloe at auction.jpg Links pl:Partner fr:Les ailes de l'enfer ru:Ведомый de:Der Fall Palmetto es:Wingman Category:Season 1 episodes